Kyoto
by Zanza8
Summary: Megumi takes care of Sanosuke and Kenshin after they return from the fight with Shishio.


**Kenshin**

Megumi fastened the last bandage and smiled reassuringly. "I think he's all right."

Karou frowned. "Then why hasn't he woken up? It's been days."

It had indeed been several days since Kenshin had returned from the fight with Shishio. He had been so gravely wounded that Karou sent for Megumi, who left Tokyo at once, arriving this afternoon and immediately going to the redheaded swordsman. She had been afraid of what she would find, and now her relief was evident.

"It looks a lot worse than it is, Karou. Sir Ken's injuries are severe, but his pulse is steady, he's breathing easily, he has no fever." The young woman paused. "Perhaps it's like when Sanosuke was wounded by Saito. Remember how he was unconscious for three days and nights? It's almost like the body goes into a coma to help the healing process." Megumi looked around. "Speaking of Sanosuke, where is he? I'm surprised he's not here with you."

Yahiko spoke up. "He is. He went with Kenshin to fight Shishio and he carried him all the way back from Mount Hiei. I just don't think he's feeling too good himself."

Megumi felt concern. "Was he hurt too?"

"He was pretty bruised," said Karou, "but he just wanted us to take care of Kenshin. He said he'd go rest in his room and let us know if he needed anything. And we've been so busy with Kenshin…."

Megumi got to her feet. "I suppose I'd better check on him. Yahiko, will you take me?"

**Sanosuke**

Sanosuke was lying on a futon trying to get to sleep when the shoji door slid open and Yahiko came in, followed by a familiar figure. He tried to sit up, but his head felt like it was bursting and he could only whisper, "Fox lady."

Megumi knelt next to him, taking in the bruising on his face. His head was bandaged and she began to unwrap it. "Rooster head. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just thirsty…."

The young woman looked at Yahiko and the boy left, returning in a moment with a cup of water. Megumi held Sano's head while he drank, then finished unwrapping the bandage. His forehead was a pulpy mess and she looked closely at his unfocused eyes. "Are you dizzy?"

"A little."

The young woman drew off the blanket, her eyes widening. The newly healed sword wound on Sanosuke's shoulder was almost lost in the violent bruising that covered his torso. She touched a purple swelling on his ribs and he flinched. "Does it hurt to breathe?"

"Not really."

Megumi continued her examination. Sano's skin was very hot and there was a catch in his breathing, but worst of all was his right hand. It was swollen to twice its normal size and so painful that he gasped and pulled away when she touched it.

She sat back on her heels and thought a moment, then took a packet of herbs out of her medicine box. "Yahiko, can you get me a pail of cold water and bandages? I'll also need some small pieces of wood for splints-chopsticks would do. Take these herbs to the kitchen and put them in boiling water, let them simmer for an hour, then bring me the water with the herbs in it."

Yahiko had helped Megumi take care of Sano less than a month earlier when he had been stabbed by Saito, and he nodded and left without any questions. The young woman took out a small bottle and turned to Sanosuke. "Now I have some medicine for you to take. It'll ease the pain and help you rest."

He drank without protest, regarding her with eyes as trustful as a child's. "I'm glad you're here, Megumi, but shouldn't you be taking care of Kenshin?"

"I've taken care of Kenshin." Megumi smiled. "Now it's time to take care of you."

His eyes were already growing heavy, and in a few minutes when Yahiko returned, Sano was deeply asleep.

"Wow, Megumi, what did you give him?" Yahiko asked.

"It's a Western drug called laudunum," said the young woman. "That hand is in bad shape-it'll be easier to take care of if he's not awake. I may still need some help, though."

And she did-Sanosuke's hand was so damaged that even in his drugged stupor he moaned and struggled. Yahiko held him down while Megumi examined and splinted it, wrapping it up and easing a folded blanket under it. "That should do it, Yahiko. Go check on the herbs, please, and get me some cloths."

Megumi was bandaging Sano's head when the shoji door slid open again. "Thank you, Yahiko."

"Yahiko's sitting with Kenshin." Karou came forward with the brewed water and cloths and knelt down. "I wanted to see how Sanosuke's doing."

Megumi soaked one of the cloths in the herbs and laid it on Sano's chest. "He's not in danger, but he's going to need some care for a while. He doesn't have any sword cuts like the others, but he's been badly beaten-he's got a couple of broken ribs and a concussion and he's feverish. He'll recover from that provided he stays quiet and rests. It's his hand I'm worried about." She touched his right hand lightly, and Sano stirred in his sleep, his brow creased with pain. "It's been shattered-I don't know if he'll ever have the full use of it again."

Karou bit her lip. "I had no idea he was so badly hurt. All I could think about was Kenshin."

Megumi stroked the hair back from Sano's forehead. "Well, this big dope is not really one to complain-in fact, the first thing he said to me was that I should be taking care of Kenshin. He probably thought he could just sleep it off and there was no need to bother anyone." She sighed. "They do keep us busy, don't they?"

Karou looked at Megumi looking at Sanosuke and smiled to herself. "Yes, they do."


End file.
